witches in the leaf
by shelly84
Summary: jade potter and her eight girl friends are starting a new life in the village, opening their own business,meeting a lost cousins and finding love. WHAT! we have more cousins! fem hp boys/after tsunade arc/third hokage live/ good sasuke. minor sakura and ino bashing.
1. Chapter 1 the will

**Chapter 1**

One Years Later after Lord Voldemort defeated in battle at Hogwarts

Potter-Black Manor

Seventeen years old Jade Potter Black sat down her crimson/scarlett leather couch in her private study room with five of her girl friends and a new ministries for magic, Kingsley "king" Shacklebolt. Jade look over at her friends and notice a slight change in just one year.

Seventeen years old Rose Weasley who has gorgeous, flaming red, waist length, curly hair with blue eyes and light skin with freckle on her face. The funniest girl in the group. However, her wise cracking mouth that sometime get her in trouble and also she very good tactics but she have fierce tempered that sometime cloud her judgement. In school she is known as "red hot tomato" when she get mad, her whole face get red that match her hair and look like a tomato. Sitting next to her is:

Seventeen years old Hermione Granger a shoulder length, curl, brown hair with brown eyes and light skin. The extremely intelligent girl in the group with her knowledge and solving problem. She is the person that the witches and wizards who is either young or old, are always asking questions or opinion of their theory and she answered them. She is known in school as "queen of books" because she like to spent morning, noon, nights even on holidays in library reading and she will remember titles, authors, sections of the book and page numbers without looking at it. Sitting next to her is:

Seventeen years old Willow Longbottom a waist length, wavy, brown hair with hazel eyes and pale skin. The most nicest girl in the group. She doesn't hold grudge rather she forgiven them with a smile and she very respectful but she also non-prejudiced which is why she get along very well with many people. She also the most courageous girl who is not afraid to stand up against anyone who decide to hurt her friends and family. She is known as "mother nature" for her amazing skill in plants and very knowledge of medical herbs. Sitting next to her is:

Seventeen years old Dahlia Malfoy a waist length, straight, white blond hair with grey eyes and pale skin. The aristocrat girl in the group. Born into wealthy family and been only child, she get spoil a lot. However, she very determination to proof everybody that she is not just some rich, spoil kids but an ambition girl who drive to success in getting into medical field without the help of her parent. Her original plan was to get into ministry of magic but she was denied because of her father been a former member of lord voldemort and traitor of the pureblood. She is known as "queen of silence" because of her commanding and authority presence whenever she enter the room full of people would go silence without been effort. Sitting next to her is:

Sixteen years old Luna Lovegood a waist length, straggley, dirty blond with silvery blue eyes and pale skin. The extremely quirky girl in the group. She very serene and lack of self-consciousness but she also unafraid to show who she truly is, which why her friends are very fond of her. She can be bluntly honest which make people uncomfortable but then she has great skill in comfort others when they feel sad or mourn or even crying and she also daydream when class or conservation get bored she just stare out into the window. She is known as "queen of calm" because she rarely ever anxious or under stress even in battle she just stay very calm and unflappable.

And then there Jade Potter Black a waist length, wavy curl, black hair with a gorgeous, green eyes and pale skin. The most bravest and Kindness girl in the group. She also the most selfless girl who would put others before herself and strong will to keep fighting protecting her friends and family. She also very kind creatures and treat them as equal and creatures are very respectful to her as she the only human who they care for very much and very protective of her. She is known as "queen of pranks" for she love to pranks anyone but the school teachers are in despair as they soon realize that jade not only does she look like her father but she inherit his love of pranks as well.

Jade smile as she remember a happy time when jade and her friends would always hangout together even on holidays when Hermione is still reading but she always put down her book and hang with them. The most happiest time is when all six of them graduates early, cause jade and her friends are very gifted witches that Hogwarts ever had and each girl has specialist in their own fields but before the girls can start their career. Lord Voldemort came into the picture and destroying everything she held deary and killing people she loved but right now she need to start a meeting. She look at king and wondering why he would use jade home and that her friends are the only are allowed to come.

"you, probably wondering why I called you ladies, here for in jade manor, instead of my office" he said as he look at them one by one when he the girls nod. King reach inside his jacket and took out a letter then the letter flowing up into an air opening a letter and reveal the will. The girls look at the will and gasp as they soon realize who that will belong to and the girls turn their heads together and stare at king as he nod his head.

"that right, ladies it seem that Dumbledore has a second will that he kept in secret and that why I want to hold the meeting here in a manor because I can't trust everybody in the ministries and also that Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour was supposed to met you ladies for the hearing but somehow he knew that he going to get killed and so he hide the will under the drawer and hoping that someone will find it and that is me as was cleaning out drawer and stumble across envelope with Dumbledore name on it" he said.

The girls where shock as they can't believe it for them but then again the girls is Dumbledore favorite students, he even has a name for them "angels of heart" and name stick with them.

"Dumbledore last request before he died is that, he wanted his girls present together in hearing and since you ladies are here in the room. Now I can get started reading the will" king said as look at the letter and reading out loud.

**_Here and is saidforth, the second last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfrick Brain Dumbledore_**

**_To my six favorite angels who I considering them to be like my granddaughters that never had_**

**_I hereby leave my books that containing my trip to unknown country and in hope that my girls decide to leave the magic world then this country is best place to start_**

**_I also hereby leaves my gifts to the girls as congratulate for graduation a gold medallion with different gem stones color and hoping that one day it become family heirloom that would pass down your children_**

**_And my last final item_**

**_I hereby leaves my estate and my five shops to my girls when they ready to start their own business_**

**_And that last gifts for you ladies but just let you ladies know that I care very deeply for girls and I wanted all to be happy with your life and I also wanted you ladies to find love and starting your own family because you girls deserve it for saving the magic world _**

**_Farewell my angels of heart_**

When king finish reading the will, he then turn and look at the girls each of them have tear in their eyes and running down on their face.


	2. Chapter 2 books,keys,necklace

**Chapter 2**

**The Books, Ownership, Gemstone And Keys**

Potter-Black Manor

When the girls has finish crying and wiping their eyes with a handkerchiefs then look up at king who has worry look on his face.

"are you ladies, alright?" he asked with worry voice, not sure if he can continue the meeting without making the girls feeling sadder with Dumbledore will. The girls love him very much like a grandfather they never had, especially jade who took his death very hard but jade know she and her friends has to keep going to defeat Lord Voldemort and his minions.

King realize why Dumbledore care very much for the girls wellbeing and why he is willingly giving up his life for them in exchange for their happiness and bright future. So when king see the girls nod their heads as they put away the handkerchief inside their robes.

Then king took out a tiny brown bag from his blue robe and sat it down on the wooden table with his wand already out from his right pocket, he then cast _engorgio _charm spell transforming the tiny bag into big bag. He open up the bag then taking out three books, a brown envelope, six small black cases and a three gold keys with a note attach to it. Once all items are out he then took out his wand, cast _reduico _spell turning the bag back to the original size and putting away inside his robe then look at the girls as they were look at the items on the table. He grab the books first and handed to Hermione who is very enthusiasm took it from him.

"here is the three books that Dumbledore wanted you ladies to have first, the first book is about the countries he visit and the name of village he was staying when he was a young man. The second book is containing of cultures and laws of the countries and last book is containing a family secrets of the clans and their chakra natures." he said when the girls look at him with their wide eyes.

_"what the Merlin, is chakra and what does he mean clans." _thought in their heads as king continue to move to next items the brown envelope and handed to Luna who took it from him.

"this is the ownership of five stores and estate, he wanted you girls to have, when you ladies are ready to leave magic behind and starting new life over there then all of you has to do is sign the paper and gave to person by name of Hiruzen Sarutobi. He a very good friend of Dumbledore and he the only person you ladies can trust." he said then grab the black cases and handed to each of them.

Jade open up her first and find a gold medallion with emerald gemstone and Rose has gold medallion but have soft pink, rose quartz gemstone and Hermione has gold medallion with golden honey yellow, amber gemstone and Willow have gold medallion with imperial golden-yellow, topaz gemstone and Dahlia has silver medallion with selenite in shimming white gemstone and Luna has silver medallion with moonstone in silvery blue gemstone. they look at the king in speechless expression look.

"Dumbledore, he planned to handed you ladies a gifts by himself but unfortunately, he didn't get chance to but he know you girls would love it and he also put a very special spells on the medallion before he died." he say when the girls gave question look.

"what kind of spell?" rose asked when she look at her medallion.

"I' am not sure, but I do knows that whatever spell he put inside the medallion must has to be very powerful spell to kept a secrets." he said as he is planning to investigate it once he done with the meeting.

"well whatever the spell is, we must respect his secret." dahlia said giving her glare at everyone in the room and dare them to oppose the idea but nobody say anything. Dahlia grin.

Then king look at the last item on the table and handed three key to Rose, Jade and Dahlia and three girls accepted but with a confuse look.

"the three keys wasn't mentioned in the will but before Dumbledore died. He ask me to give the key to the rose weasley, jade potter and dahlia malfoy. He wanted gives you ladies the keys to three of you because it belong to great, great, grandparents who wasn't a witches or wizards but a shinobi of hidden leaf village, the élite ninjas and proud members of the Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha clans." he said.

Rose, Jade and Dahlia look very shocking.

_"they are from ninjas clan."_ the three girls in thought, then they look down at keys with a note for them. They look at it and noticing a vault numbers and need to take an inheritance test.

"I guess that all for today and now it's time for me to leave." he said as got up from the chair and walk toward the fireplace but before he leave, he turn around and look at the girls.

"I hope you ladies, choose to leave this place because I too wanted you girls to always be happy and what better way to start in the hidden leaf village." he said with a smile on his face as turn and climb in the fireplace, grab a silvery powder near the wall of chimney and recite the destination then he drop the powder when the green fire appear and king was gone within second.

Leaving the only girls in the private study. The girls look at each other and decided what to do first.

"will, what shall we first?" Luna asked in serene tone.

" I say let start with the books first." willow said as she wanted to learn about shinobi.

"I agree." rose, jade, dahlia say as one.

Hermione grab the first book and look at the title.

**The Five Great Shinobi Nations And The Hidden Village**


	3. Chapter 3 shinobi world

**Chapter 3**

Potter-Black Manor

When Hermione open up the book and started read about the day that Dumbledore travel when he was seventeen years old after he finish school and when he decided to travel the worlds before he take over the family business. His friend, sage senju decided to give Dumbledore a crystal necklace that belong to his grandfather and a gold coin portkey that would transport Dumbledore to shinobi world and the konoha village a birthplace of sage grandfather came from and when Dumbledore asked, if he ever plan to visit and stay in konoha just like his grandfather but sadly sage say he couldn't because his grandfather who stay in the magic world for the love of a woman and now sage is doing what his grandfather did and have decided to be with his love of his life but sage told Dumbledore that he would one day sending of his children or grandkids to konoha. When Dumbledore active the portkey and transport to shinobi countries when he got there he then start explore the countries, he has been traveling from villages to villages and learning all about history of shinobi, the languages, the customs and the foods and when he arrive to konoha village he was amaze with a huge gates, the colorful buildings and mountain with a leader faces and when Dumbledore open his own shop fill with ancients antique that he collect from all the countries. It became very popular shop for the wealthy people who came from all over the countries to buy antique from him. A year later Dumbledore befriend a young man name Hiruzen Sarutobi who he have met in his store during his busy hour and when sarutobi notice the necklace that Dumbledore has on him, they started to talk and sarutobi is shock to found out who the necklace belong to and founding out about the magic world behind outside of the continents and he is even more shocking to found out there is two more clans that stay in the magic world. Sarutobi is sad that none of the clans wanted to return to the village but on the other hand, sarutobi is happy that Dumbledore told him that the clans is sending their kids or grandkids to konoha to stay if the magic world become too dangerous for them to stay. A another year gone by and Dumbledore became a very busy man now that his store is very popular but then a week later Dumbledore receive owl postage with a letter telling him to come home cause his father is dying on his deathbed and wanted his see his son before he gone. Within few hours Dumbledore pack all of his things and closing his store forever then he handed his five keys to sarutobi to keep it safe when he is sending the clans children to receive it along with the paper of ownership. Sarutobi swears to keep it safe and When he see Dumbledore walk out from the front gate, he knew deep inside of him that he won't seeing his friend for very long time.

Hermione is quite sad as she reading about Dumbledore life. She then started to read about the countries and village. She and her friends found out that the shinobi world has a governmental leaders, known as the daimyo who is charge of ruling their individual nations solely through dictatorship. The countries is divided into continents that create balance in shinobi world and each continents are named after the elements and all countries have a villages that are named after their nature in areas.

They are the land of fire who has village call konohagakure or known as "the hidden leaf village", the land of water who has village call kirikgakure or known as the "village hidden by mist" but they also has another infamous name known as the "village of bloody mist", the land of wind who has village call sunagakure known as "village hidden by sand", the land of earth who has village call iwagakure known as "hidden stone village", the land of lightning who has village call kumogakure known as "village hidden by clouds." These villages are also call the five great shinobi countries because these five countries are the only one who has kages as their village leaders and each countries are equal in power and military but the land of fire is the most powerful and influential village but konoha are also know famous for their teamwork.

When Hermione finish the first book and grab the second book

**Shinobi Culture and Laws**

Hermione open up the book and started reading it and learn that the all countries have different cultured that represent their village and each villages are holding a special events for all nations to attended but the very popular event are the chunin and jonin exam that held every six months each village would sent their chosen genin team to exams and when the finals come the kages and the daimyo from each countries would decided which teams will get promote and which one is not. The shinobi laws is surprise the same law of every villages in the lands. Those who abandon the villages are consider the missing-nin and will have bounty call the hunter-nin who would hunt missing-nin and has to killed them but they cut the heads and burn the body on that spot for they afraid that the information to their village will leaked to the other nations and those who caught committed an awful crime, they are to send shinobi prison.

Hermione finish up the second book and luna grab the last book

**The Chakra and Family Ninja Clans**

Luna open up the book and started read. They learn about the chakra that has two energetic, new type of chakra and affinity for chakra nature. The girls also learn that the chakra and their magic are similar to each other but the chakra allow the ninjas to walk on water, climbing trees without hands and using their elements. The family of ninja clans are those who has a kekki genkai and secret techniques. Only the family members are allowed to teach the techniques. Luna read out the clan names until she came across the three clans. The senju known as "the clans of forest" and "the clan with a thousand skills" one of the strongest, feared and most respected clans. Their leader, Hashirama Senju the founder of konoha and the senju are the descended of the sage of six path younger son who was as his father heir for the younger brother who use love bring peace. The next name luna call out is the uchiha clans known as "the curse of hatred" descended of the older son of sage of six path who use power as way to bring peace but sadly he was not chosen. their leader, Madara Uchiha is the second founder of the konoha and longtime rival of hashirama senju. The last clans luna call out is the Uzumaki the distant blood relative of senju clans. The uzumaki are known for their great skill in fuinjutsu and swordmanship but they also known for their red hair, loud, rash, reckless, fierce tempered, longevity and life force. They also has huge chakra system in their body in which they can houses the nine tail beasts inside their body.

Luna close the book and look up at her friends as they learn all about the countries, chakras, laws and clans.

"so now what" rose asked as she look at her friends.

"well there is one last item here." willow said as she holding the gold keys and waving at them.

When the girls has decided to move to the konoha and is planning to tell their parents about it. Jade grab a sheet, black inks and quill form from her desk and starting to write to sarutobi who is a very good to their headmaster when they were young mens. She wrote to him about the death of Dumbledore and plan to stay in konoha, meeting their lost cousin and when she finish write a letter to him, she put it in the envelope with a family crest on the wax and gave to Hedwig the owls to the konoha village.

The girls decided to visit the grinotts bank tomorrow and see what inside their great, great grandparents left in the vaults.


	4. Chapter 4 blood heritage, vaults and let

**Chapter 4**

**Blood Heritage, vaults and Letter**

**Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley**

"Oh my Merlin." Jade say in very surprise tone as she look around her vault that is bigger then Lestrange vault the one that jade and her friends break into but this vault belong to Haruki Senju the grandfather of Sage Senju and the ancestor of Potter, Longbottom and Lovegood. It was a shocking news to Jade, Rose and Dahlia when they enter the gringotts bank and walk toward to Ragnok the head goblin of wizarding bank.

Ragnok greet them with the very kind tone and lead them to his office where the three crystal bowl fill with water and three the small dagger on the table in center of the office ready for blood heritage ritual requested by Dahlia Malfoy who sent a letter to ragnok earlier.

Rose is the first one up for ritual, holding out her hand, ragnok cut her finger with dagger and letting a couple of blood drop in the water. Ragnok begin enchanted spell while rose finger is healing when the water in the bowl start swirling and the parchment came out from the water with the name of Ami Uzumaki with her genealogy family tree and her vault number that match rose key with a note. "a least we know where she get her temper from" jade and dahlia said in their mind as they remember reading about the uzumaki clan.

Dahlia is up next doing the same ritual as rose but with ragnok changing the bowl with fresh water and new dagger, a couple drop of blood in water and the parchment came out with a name of Manabu Uchiha along with geneology family tree and vaults. As jade was next up for the ritual that when dahlia notice the name of another family member next to The Malfoy's and that family is **The Granger**. It was the shocking reveling to everyone in the office as they never expected that the pure-blood would have a muggle-blood with a same ancestor.

Jade is up next with another bowl, new dagger and a couple drop of blood in the water and the parchment came out but unlike rose and dahlia parchment this sheet has a shape of leaf with the name of Haruki Senju with genealogy family tree along two familiar family member that jade has also never expected **The Longbottom and The Lovegood**. Well that explain why three of them love and has outstanding in herbology class because of ancestor love of nature but there is a one family that unfamiliar and that is **The Lee Family**. Jade has never heard the lee or even meet them, even dahlia has also never heard them before and she known all of pure-blood family even foreigner wizards but now they has to go the family vault and hopeful found so book or diary or least a scroll of their own clan.

The girls go into separate carts because their vault is in different place and that how jade is in senju vault surpisely the place is right next to lestrange vault. When she enter inside the vault, the first thing she notice is scroll on left corner there are hundred of them stacking up neatly and next to scroll is gold bars, gold coins and armour but this armor is the senju armor with senju symbol on the chest and on right side corner there a big wood, cherry chest box with the name in center of chest belong to H. Potter and on the top of the big chest there a glass case with big book and next to the chest is small cherry jewelry box with same person name, then there a family album and family portrait. Jade went toward the big chest first grab the book that laid on the chest and read the title **Haruki Senju and Holly Potter Family**** Tree**. Jade smile at the title and make a mental note to bring the book with her Then she put down the book look over at the chest, she open up the box and she see a white fabric with a lace, she took the fabric out that when she realize it the wedding dress and it the most beautiful gown she ever see, it's the form fitted gown with a all over beaded lace trumpet with empire waist and cap sleeves and it ivory color.

"this must belong to grandma holly." jade say as look over the dress again that when she start squealing then jump up and down it took twenty minutes to calm her down but she realize she only have twenty minutes for the vault to close. She reluctant put down the gown but she has finish look through all the items, she came upon the family portrait of tall, handsome man with long black hair tie into low ponytail, black eyes, pale skin and wearing silver armor with head protector having the clan symbol and the beautiful woman standing next to him has waist length, curly blonde hair, silver blue eyes and fair skin.

" wow she look like the grow up version of luna." say jade but she notice something the woman is wearing.

"No way" jade shout as she realize who the woman is. Holly Potter, her grandmother and the man in the portrait is her grandfather. "They look very happy together" say jade as look at her grandparents wedding portrait who look very much in love with the way they hold each other, smiling as they getting portrait and looking forward to their bright future. That what jade wanted a man to love and to love her back.

"Milady, I have to closed the vault now." the goblin said as he standing near the keyhole waiting as jade grab three items and exit the vault were the goblin closed it with jade key that she handed to him earlier when he hear the sound of the vault been locked then he took out the key from the hole and walk toward the cart were jade is waiting and handing the key back to her. Jade politely thank to the goblin and goblin nod as he climb back on cart and start drive back to the bank.

Jade look down at the items she took out from the vault the family album, the book of family tree and the wedding dress. yes the wedding dress because jade cannot bear the thought of her grandmother gown been buried underground and never see it again or never having one of the female family member wear it on her wedding day that something jade could not allow. The cart stop as they enter inside the bank, goblin got out from the cart, turn around to help jade out and jade politely thank goblin again as the goblin say you welcome, they both enter the hallway were rose and dahlia were waiting for jade both girls look up to see jade walking toward them with a smile on her face. Jade notice the items they were holding included the familiar white fabric and her friends also notice fabric.

"let me guess, you also has your grandmother wedding dress as well." said dahlia as carry the book and gown while rose carry diary, scroll and wedding dress that also belong to her grandmother. Jade nod as the girls walk inside office of ragnok, the girls and ragnok start discus their account be transfer to konoha village along with few gold coin that the girls plan to bring with them to change into money but the girls also discuss the percent of their profits will to the gringotts bank for helping the girls out leaving the magic world for new life. The girls and Ragnok shook hand as they finish discuss the plan and now the jade, rose, dahlia are rushing home to start packing for they only has two-week go before heading to the konoha village.

Jade was in the middle of packing the potter-black books in her study room when Hedwig arrive with a scroll, she drop the scroll were jade catch it and Hedwig fly around and land on jade left shoulder as jade sat down on the leather couch and open the scroll and start to read:

_Dear Miss Jade Potter-Black,_

_I thank you for sending a letter to me by beautiful owl what his/her name and it's bring me a great joy to finally talk to member of the lost clan._

_But first, I' am very sorry to heard about Albus Dumbledore death it must have been hard for you to loss person who was like a grandfather figure to you and your friends. I know the feeling because I to loss two man who was both a father figure to me and when they died part of me hurt and couldn't continue on been shinobi, I came very close to quit but do you know who save me from making a the biggest mistake of my life. Albus Dumbledore. He was the one that took me out from my miserable and lead me to my brighter future so you see even death cannot stop Dumbledore from helping others and I pretty sure Dumbledore is watching you ladies in heaven to see you ladies happy._

_Which bring up my second answer, I' am very excited for your staying. I have all the paperwork ready for you ladies to sign and I have all your keys in my vault seal and safe. I also having a council meeting to discus you ladies arrive so that you can enter the gate without any problem._

_And lastly the third answer, your first cousin is Tsunade Senju granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, she the new fifth hokage of konoha a blonde hair, brown eyes, she love to gamble and drink sake. the second cousin is Naruto Uzumaki a genin with blonde hair, blue eyes with a three whisker on each cheeks, he is ramen junks and love pranks. Third cousin is Sasuke Uchiha a genin and same team with naruto, black hair, black eyes the only survivor of the uchiha massacre and favorite food is tomato. sadly those three are the only one on each clans but with your ladies arrive to the village they wouldn't be alone anymore and naruto would finally has a family he always wanted ever since he was a baby and had been alone expect some friends and one teacher and the ramen owner. I wanted to tell tsunade in the meeting then tell naruto and sasuke for your arrival._

_Sincerely, Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_former third hokage of konoha _

_p. s please don't sent anyone who__ love to prank in uzumaki clan for they known as "The Pranker Clan" pleeeaaassseee! I have already lose my hair since naruto start pranking at age of six._

_"_oh dear, how am I going to explain that to him that there is already three in the groups." say jade as she finishing the scroll seeing the drawing of hiruzen in tears.

Jade sat down and start writing to hiruzen the due of their arrive, requesting to have their cousins meet in front of the gate. Jade also wrote that there a another cousin in konoha and she wrote the cousin last name don't the first name if hiruzen find him/her name she ask to meet the person and she write her friends name.

When jade finish writing to hiruzen instead of potter-black, she decided to change to jade senju to honor her family name. She put the letter into the envelope with senju crest wax, walk over to the window were Hedwig is and handing the letter to her as Hedwig open up her wings and command Hedwig to stay in the village until her arrive and Hedwig nod then she fly away.

Jade just stood there at the window until Hedwig form fading into the sky. She sigh as she turn around and finishing pack

* * *

sorry it take me so long to write but I have family emergency and busy with work but thankful I have two weeks off

anyway sorry about my grammar and I planned to have list of the couples in the stories


	5. Chapter 5 weasley's sister character

**Chapter 6**

**weasley sisters character**

Petal Weasley-28, long, shoulder-length,straight red hair, blue eyes, light skin with three scar on her right cheek. very laid back, great sense of humor, very protective of her family and friends. eldest of the seven girls. she use to work as curse breaker for gringotts bank but she was force to resign by Dolores Umbridge who accuse petal for helping jade and her friends breaking into lestrange vault and the head goblin has no choice but to have petal resignation. unable to find job, petal to decided to move to konoha village and opening her own bank for shinobis.

Violet Weasley-26, medium length, curly red hair, blue eyes, light skin. outdoor person, sense of humor, cheerful girl and very close to her family. since the war with dark lords. she was ban from working or study with dragons by senior undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge and like her elder sister, petal. she too has hard time finding job and move to konoha. she open a daycare for shinobis.

Bluebell "Blue" Weasley-23, chin-length, straight red hair with side swept bangs, blue eyes, light skin. very ambition girl, hard worker, serious, determined to success. However, at home she can be mother hen when it come to her family and friends. she and her two oldest sisters were call "The Three Deathly Sisters," in school and wizard wars but like her oldest sister, petal. Dolores accuse blue of treason and she was force to resign. when she move to konoha, she decided to revive the konoha military police force with sasuke permission and hiring shinobis who is unable fight in the field because of being family man or injure on the mission and unable continue the mission.

Lily Weasley-20, shoulder length, curly red hair, brown eyes, light skin. pranksters, kind, caring, sense of humor, non-judgemental. lily was name after her mother friend and jade mother, lily potter. she and her twin, lilac were call "The Chaos Twin" when they go to town or city or game. the chaos follow them. after the war was over, lily and lilac was force to shut down the shop by Dolores who accuse of them operation without the licence. when the families move to konoha, lily and lilac work with jade in her small restaurants.

Lilac Weasley-20, shoulder length, wavy red hair, brown eyes, light skin. pranksters, gentle, sense of humor, quiet, responsible. work for jade.

Ginny Weasley-16, shoulder length, red hair tie into ponytail, bright brown eyes, light skin. outspoken, courageous, kind, sense of humor, friendly. youngest of the seven sisters, very close to her family and hated that Dolores Umbridge for making her sisters suffer. Ginny were call "The Deadly Beauty" for she is prettiest of the seven girls but when it come time to fight, she is the force to reckoning with. Ginny is novelist who use her sisters as the inspiring for her book without them knowing it and she a matchmaker like her mother.

* * *

**Other Characters**

Molly Weasley-48, shoulder length, curly red hair, bright brown, light skin. she plumb, kind, friendly, loving mother and wife. Who would do anything for her daughter's happiness. she a housewife and matchmaker who wanted her daughters and their female friends to met a nice shinobi men (molly refuse to have any other girls dating greedy civilians, corrupt lords or any royal snob and weak princes). she the member of Allied Mom Forces. Molly and Arthur are considered to be the most favorite people of konoha.

Arthur Weasley-47, red hair, bald, blue eyes, light skin. very caring father, very laid back, kind, friendly. He and the family move to konoha for refresh start. He immediate treat naruto like a son. he take naruto to fishing, camping, teaching him about politic, etc.. Arthur is a newly advisor to tsunade.

Dolores Umbridge- hated the weasley's for ruining her plan and she is making them suffer.


End file.
